At the heart of a computer is an assembly that is referred to as a magnetic disk drive. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, write and read heads that are suspended by a suspension arm adjacent to a surface of the rotating magnetic disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The read and write heads are directly located on a slider that has an air bearing surface (ABS). The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating, but when the disk rotates air is swirled by the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing, the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic impressions from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The write head includes at least one coil, a write pole and one or more return poles. When a current flows through the coil, a resulting magnetic field causes a magnetic flux to flow through the write pole, which results in a magnetic write field emitting from the tip of the write pole. This magnetic field is sufficiently strong that it locally magnetizes a portion of the adjacent magnetic disk, thereby recording a bit of data. The write field, then, travels through a magnetically soft under-layer of the magnetic medium to return to the return pole of the write head.
A magnetoresistive sensor such as a Giant Magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor or a Tunnel Junction Magnetoresisive (TMR) sensor has traditionally been employed to read a magnetic signal from the magnetic media. The magnetoresistive sensor has an electrical resistance that changes in response to an external magnetic field. This change in electrical resistance can be detected by processing circuitry in order to read magnetic data from the adjacent magnetic media.
The ever increasing need for increased data storage necessitates ever increasing data density in magnetic data storage devices. One way to increase data density is to decrease the size and spacing of magnetic bits recorded on the media. As the sensor is generally sandwiched between a pair of magnetic shields, the spacing between which determines the bit length, also referred to as gap thickness. Sensors such as GMR or TMR sensors are constructed as a stack of layers all formed upon one another sandwiched between the magnetic shields. Accordingly, the ability to reduce the spacing between shields with such as sensor structure is limited. There remains, therefore, a need for a sensor design that can significantly reduce gap thickness (i.e. bit length) while still providing a strong signal with low signal noise.